matchboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DADandJR
Helpful Coding Tip Hi, thanks for adding all those pictures in the list of 2009 cars. But, you're still doing the coding a little wrong. Here's what you're doing: and here's how it needs to be done so that it's like all the other images in the tables: Didn't you notice that your images don't look like all the rest? HaarFager 23:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Creating Pages Why are you creating all these great pages, but adding no information on them? I'd like to know more about the '68 Toyota Land Cruiser that you created the page for, but when I go there, there's only a thumbnail image and no information about the vehicle itself. Since you're the one with this particular model that's pictured there, it'll have to be you who adds all the information about it because you have the actual piece to get it from. Thanks! HaarFager 03:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) If anyone wants to start a page with my photos . Please do so I will be posting more. Thanks. DADandJR 22:48, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I placed a couple of your images on pages where they belonged. Thanks for uploading them! HaarFager 05:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Please Respond You're still making the same errors, placing the information in the heading of the tables, instead of the tables themselves. If you want some help, please ask for it, but stop doing this mistake. If you have to stop making any edits at all, do that, but please ask me for help if you don't understand. Thank you. HaarFager 07:28, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about the mistake and I will no longer contribute to this page. Thanks for your time. DADandJR 13:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Don't stop adding this useful information! Please just put it in the proper area, that way everyone can read it easily. Sometimes it's hard mastering this wiki stuff, but once you do, it'll be a breeze. I had similar problems myself and I learned. HaarFager 18:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Errors Just a heads up, but did you know you're placing the information and pictures in the wrong place? If you'll look at one of the pages you've worked on, namely the 1965 Austin Mini Van, you'll see that you're placing your information in the header and not the actual table itself. Look at how others have done it and then emulate that style. Thanks. If you have any further questions, you can leave a message on my talk page. HaarFager 18:43, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, welcome to Matchbox Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:MBX Ford Bronco 4x4 1972.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kevinharbin (talk) 06:51, 19 March 2009 Obviously I don't know what I'm doing on this site. So I will take a break from it and not post anymore photos. Since I'm wasting your time and mine. I will just browse for now on. :Are you having any fun? If so, you're not wasting your time at least! Just keep at it and you'll figure it out. Once you can identify the line of code where a photograph that somebody else posted is, study it over and just use that same code when you add a picture. Just don't give up! HaarFager 07:30, September 15, 2009 (UTC) sorry hello! when trying to upgrade the main image, i deleted your picture of the mazda rx-7 without meaning to. can you put it back with out changing the main picture? again i am sorry. Another one fluff 16:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC)